


White- Not all there

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Colors, Gen, Not feeling real, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	White- Not all there

White is a void, a feeling of nothing less.

Ones very existence is questioned. This is not my body. Is it? Limbs move without orders. Am I commanding them?

The color brings up too many uncertainties and questions. So many questions.

My heart speeds up wanting to block out the mind. It pounds it's drums harder and harder with each passing second. Lungs notice and try to make more noise by trying to beat box. 

It's all chaos, the mind worsens, the questions quicken.

What's wrong? Will this ever end?                                                                                        Am I going insane?

Hurry hands, find a solution on your own! The mind isn't all there, you'll have to deal.

White is chaos and confusion and hallow all at the same time.

Am I real? This is not me! Why am I possessing this body? Maybe it is me...

White comes as an expected but never truly wanted shock. It feels as if it will never end. Running in circles, my thoughts have done a thousand laps and my body can't keep up.

Eyes worry and leak as if to say 'here's a glass of water'. Ears fade in an attempt to block out thoughts, but they don't know that they aren't sound just a figment of the imagination.

At the end of it all there's one last question. Why must I feel like the color white?

 

 

 


End file.
